European Patent Application EP 170,213 discloses a series of glutarimide derivatives of benzodioxan methanamine as antianxiety and antihypertensive agents. Fozard et. al. Br. J. Pharmacol. 90, 273P (1987) disclose 8-[4-(1,4-benzodioxan-2-ylmethylamino)butyl]-8-azaspiro[4.5]decane-7,9-dio ne (MDL 72832) as a selective and stereospecific [(-)-MDL 72832 binds 32 times as much as the dextrorotary isomer at the 5-HT.sub.1A receptor site] ligand for 5-HT.sub.1A receptors. ##STR4##
European Patent EP 236,930 discloses a series of 2-substituted-alkyl-1,2-benzisothiazole-3-one 1,1-dioxide derivatives useful as anxiolytic and antihypertensive agents. Specifically claimed is 2-(4-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzodiox-2-yl)methylamino)butyl)-1,2-benzisothiazol -3(2H)-one 1,1-dioxide. ##STR5##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,302 discloses a series of psychotropic polycyclic imides as antianxiety and antipsychotic agents. Of greatest relevance to the present application are the two compounds indicated below: ##STR6##
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,921,958, 4,873,331, and 4,882,432 describe adamantyl esters, carbonates, ureas, urethans, and reverse amides as anxiolytic, antidepressant and antihypertensive agents. ##STR7##
German Patent Application 1,812,768 discloses a series of 1,4-benzodioxan derivatives of structure I, in which R.sup.1 is H, Cl, Me or MeO, R.sup.2 is H, C.sub.1-4 alkyl, benzyl, phenyl, or phenyl substituted by Cl, Me, MeO or CF.sub.3, A.sup.1 is methylene, ethylene, CO, CH.sub.2 CO or CH(OH)CH.sub.2, A.sup.2 is methylene, ethylene or ethylidene, and Z is S, SO, or SO.sub.2, as vasodilators. ##STR8##
Belgian Patent Application Belg. 636,238 discloses a series of 1-(1,4-benzodioxan-2-yl-methyl)-4-phenylpiperidines of formula II, wherein R.sup.1 is H or F, R.sup.2 is the group (CH.sub.2).sub.n NHCOR.sup.3, where n=0 or 1 and R.sup.3 =alkyl (C.sub.1 -C.sub.7), alkoxy (C.sub.1 -C.sub.7), cyclopropyl, benzyl, phenyl or trialkoxyphenyl, for the reduction of blood pressure. ##STR9##
Ger. Offen. DE 3,124,366 discloses a series of N-oxacyclyl alkylpiperidine derivatives of structure III, in which A is (un)substituted phenylene, R, R.sup.1 and R.sup.2, R.sup.3 =H, or C.sub.1-5 alkyl, or R.sup.2 R.sup.3 =A or alkylene, R.sup.4 =H, C.sub.1-5 alkyl, aryl, X=O, S, NH, NMe, NBu, Y=O or S, n=1-3, p, q=1,3, p+q=4, as neuroleptics. Representative of these compounds is the agent R 4836, 1-[1-(benzo-1,4-dioxan-2ylmethyl)-4-piperidinyl]benzimidazol-2-one hydrochloride.